


Kuran Academy

by DollFace_FW



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFace_FW/pseuds/DollFace_FW
Summary: Zero goes down for murder. In return for his freedom, he is offered a job to enroll as a student in Kuran Academy and find out what happened to the missing Human students. Unfortunately for Zero, a certain Pureblood Vampire has a dangerous interest in him. (ZEROXKANAME) (BL FICTION)





	Kuran Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As mentioned in the summery, this is a BL (boy’s love) fic. There will be sexual and romantic relationships between two men. The main pairing are Zero and Kaname (eventually.)
> 
> Beware, this is **not** a one-shot. I am also still fairly new to writing.. be gentle, please.

Zero was seated in the interrogation room where he was forced to listen to the buzzing of the fluorescent light above him. He waited patiently, tapping his fingers on the metallic table as he recalled the events that landed him here.

Zero was a regular at the local bar in Los Angeles. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but it was a hot spot for those who were looking to hire Vampire Hunters without going through the hefty middle-man fee of the VHA.

The bartender slipped him a paper with job details and no client name; Nothing unusual given that most people wouldn’t want their name brought into a hit job. Zero took it for the easy money.

The job was nothing too serious. Just another level E praying on easy city victims that strayed from the public, normally those doing shady activities or the homeless. An amateur Hunter could have handled it easily, but the pay was good for a job that wouldn’t take Zero but a couple of hours to complete.

Zero baited the level E with a common tactic of his. He would leave a nearby bar that the target was frequently spotted near, pretend to be heavily intoxicated and then stumble to a deserted alley. The level E took the bait easily and stalked toward Zero before the Hunter quickly pulled his holstered pistol ‘Bloody Rose’ from his leather jacket and shot several bullets in the Vampire’s direction.

Zero’s marveled at the body that was now laying flat on it’s back. It didn’t dissolve like Vampires normally had after being shot directly in the heart. Zero quickly scrambled to his feet and over to the body to check for a pulse. He then checked for fangs that weren’t there. This supposed level E was no Vampire, not yet anyway. It was just a Human with bite marks on it’s neck.

“Shit..” Zero cursed under his breath as he tried to think of what to do. Bloody Rose isn’t deadly to Humans, but there is the exception if the Human is in the transitioning state to a Vampire, which explains why it’s unruly behavior was mistaken for a level E’s.

Sirens sounded as multiple police vehicles started to barricade either side of the alley so that Zero couldn’t escape. They hurried over to the scene and demanded Zero drop his weapon.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Good afternoon, Zero Kiryuu.”

The door of the interrogation room opened, Zero watched as two men joined him from across the table. They both sported black suits and short-cut hair; One had Flaxen and the other Brunette.

“Let’s get down to brass tacks, son.” The Flaxen one started as he began aligning pictures across the table. “You’re a murderer. That’s how the court is going to see it anyway with the overwhelming amount of evidence we have against you.”

“However,” the Brunette joined in, “We can also make that evidence disappear. Do you understand where we’re going with this, Mr. Kiryuu?”

Zero lifted a brow at them, “Save the intimidating act and tell me what you want. ”

The Flaxen man grinned and pointed to the picture furthest to the right, “Let’s get to the good stuff then. This is Kuran Academy - ever heard of it?”

Zero leaned in to get a closer look at the large structure in the photo. It resembled a Gothic cathedral; Nothing atypical for Vampires. Some stereotypes were sadly spot on.

“Heard about it.” Zero answered flatly, “Some ritzy school for well-off Vampires.”

“Right. But it’s not exclusive to Vampires.” The Flaxen added, “There are Humans that have been enrolled before. Every one of turned up missing.”

“You find that surprising?” Zero commented with a snort, “That’s like swinging fresh meat in front of a carnivore that’s on a vegetarian diet. Only an idiot would enroll in a school full of animals.”

“Those idiots are still victims. And one of them happen to be my daughter.”

Zero kept silent. It would have been an appropriate time to apologize for his tactlessness, but he remembered who he was speaking to.

“Let’s continue” The Brunette intervened between the challenging stare of the Hunter and the other agent. He then pointed to the next picture, “This is Rido Kuran. He inherited most of the Kuran assets after the death of his brother Haruka, who is the founder of Kuran Academy. The younger man beside him is Kaname Kuran, the son of Haruka and attending student. I would advise you to familiarize yourself with these two faces; There’s a good chance that the Kuran’s know something more about the disappearance of the Human students.”

Zero looked over the pictures and took note of them. All the Kuran relatives were quite prepossessing; It must have held strongly in the genes to be devilishly handsome.

“So,” Zero finished looking over the photos, “From what I’m gathering, you want me to enroll in Kuran Academy, pretend to be a normal Human student and fish around for information.”

“That’s correct.” The Flaxen man answered, “In return.. your freedom.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

After Zero was released from the LA Police Department, he was instructed to go home, pack his things and prepare for the arrival of his ‘new’ car.

He thought the agents to be going overboard on this whole undercover thing when they refused to allow him to drive his own vehicle- it wasn’t that badly beat up, but he sure to hell wasn’t complaining when he seen the beauty that pulled up to the curb outside of his apartment.

Zero hurriedly finished packing the rest of his things to race outside and admire his new car. It was sleek, sporty and charcoal gray with dark leather interior design. Presumably worth far more than a house, or maybe two put together.

The Flaxen agent left the driver side of the car and threw the keys to Zero, “Don’t have too much fun, son. Remember, you’re wealthy now. That means those rags you’re wearing gotta go.” The agent pointed to Zero’s clothes; He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans.

“Don’t worry about it. I already did some shopping for you and have it all packed in the car. In there is a wallet with $120k. You need more for some reason, you give us a call.)

Overwhelmed was an understatement to how Zero felt right about now. He blinked once and gone from dirt poor to filthy rich. Of course it was all for show, but Zero was going to make the most of it while he could.

”I get to keep it, right?” Zero attempted.

“Just the clothes, and _only_ because they’re non-refundable.” The agent said and gave a light chuckle at Zero’s displeased frown. “Now get going, kid. The drive is a long one.”

Zero didn’t need to be told twice. He tosses his things in the back of the car and excitedly plops himself in the driver’s seat.

After a couple moments of revving up the engine, Zero speeds off. The agents shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm very interested to know what you all think. Like I said before, I'm still pretty new to this so feedback is always welcome! Even if it's just a kudo, it lets me know you want to read more.


End file.
